


BATNANDO

by panna_c0tta



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, FC Chelsea, M/M, Oral Sex, Real Madrid CF, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:26:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panna_c0tta/pseuds/panna_c0tta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh yeah, poor neglected Sergio, it’s always about you and your dick…it’s always about sex with you" The look on Sergio’s face shows how hurt he is by what his boyfriend just voiced but he didn’t flinch, he’s prepared for a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BATNANDO

**Author's Note:**

> Not really, this is a follow up to HAPPY BIRTHDAY but it can stand alone.  
> I don’t know where the HELL this came from. It started off as something else, then became something else, evolved into another bowl of crap I just had to stop before it swallowed me. Here you go

***  
He' been in Spain for 4hours 30 minutes and 45 seconds, 46, 47 and counting ...  
He’s getting wrestles and uncomfortable with his recent predicament. The flight from London was not the brightest. He should have relaxed and booked a better flight but NO he rushed it. - don’t have time he had told himself, just popped on the next available thing to Madrid and he’s stuck on a porch.

 

It just crawled into the 3rd hour of him sitting out in this fucking chair on this crappy porch in this gross ass weather. Living in London messes your head up, you sometimes don’t know a beautiful weather when you see it .why give him the key if it doesn’t work - the door would just not open.

*  
His brain must have done 50 cat wheels while he was in upset faze because he seemed to be in a deep slumber and is just realised how night has crept upon him as he is startled awake by the sound of a car on the driveway.

"Is there someone sitting in your balcony? Because I think I see shapes"

  
“You are so Zonked out you would see anything right now, wonder why I let you drive”

  
Sergio replied to his buddy, closing the door behind him as he steps out of the car.  
“I mean it dude” his friend insists

  
“Whatever, wanna come in for coffee?” Sergio asked him. His friend is still looking around behind him,” I really think there is someone “he replies to Sergio stepping out of the car without turning off the engine.  
Sergio peered forward to give it a once over, he assesses his balcony lo and behold. He knows exactly who he saw, but he pretend like nothing happened.

"Nope there's no one there, goodbye"  
He turns the dude that just dropped him off towards his car and even opened the door for him.

"Hey, I thought you said I can come in for coffee?"

  
His buddy tries to get his way because Sergio clearly said "wanna come in for coffee?".

"Its 9pm why would you want coffee?"

  
He hits himself on the head with his palm tipping his head back words trying to be dramatic to lighten the mood... "Ugh! What was I thinking"

He tries to shove the dude into his car, but he’s just not having it. He keeps stretching and looking behind Sergio to catch a glimpse of the shadow on the porch.  
"If I didn't know you any better I’ll say you look terrified right now, like a lion is about to wake up and eat you, or is that a mixed emotion of excited and scared I see on your face?" the guy gives him a sceptical look

"You have no idea"  
He says without realising he even said that out loud

"If we weren’t friends I'll say you don't want someone to see me, and you are trying to get rid of me"

  
Well they are friend so he should know these things.

"Wow! Took you long enough to figure out, get the fuck out of here before you get me in trouble"

  
the dude smiles at him giving him a knowing looks, Sergio pats him on the back as he enters his car as he drove off he calls out

  
"She must be really Hot"

  
"She looks pretty in the dark"

  
He chuckles to himself and prays in his mind that the visitor in the Dark did not hear that.  
He walks up his porch smiling to himself, as he was about to speak the visitor cuts him off

"Just open the fucking door, my things are in my car around the Back , Good Night"

 

***  
Its 10 am and his back is sore, he really needs to change that couch, he's never spent this much time on it but now he knows it’s not very comfortable.  
After he retrieved Fernando’s duffel and a small suitcase, he took it to the bedroom and saw Fernando sleeping diagonally.

He knows his boyfriend, they’ve been together since forever and he’s grown to understand every movement, smile, frown and expression he makes. Even the slightest thing that might seem normal to some people means a lot in his eyes. His lover sleeping diagonally is him making a statement. "If you try to sleep here am going to cut you in two"  
He decided to watch a movie and never made it to any of the guest room, thus spending the night is the couch newly discovered to be uncomfortable.

 

*  
Its evening before he knows it, Fernando has done a good job at ignoring him the whole day, but he just can't spend another day on the couch.

"Fernando"

  
Sergio calls out and no reply. He checks the bedroom, the guest bedrooms, the toilets, the kitchen; he even makes it around the other corner of the house to the work out area he likes to call a mini gym but no Fernando. Then he decides to check the other garage at the back where he parks the cars he hardly use, where Fernando had parked his car the night before.  
He walks around the back to finds Fernando in his Black Aston Martin DBS making a phone call. Sergio is not one to creep but he can't help but eaves Drop  
"okay bye"

  
that all he heard

  
"How long have you been standing there? " Fernando glares at him

  
"When did you start hiding to make phone calls?" Sergio replies him with a question of his own.

  
Sergio stands looking at him, Fernando slowly stepped of his car shuts it and then turns to look at Sergio who is now standing really close to him. He totally flips like his been waiting for the chance to kick off. He decides to elaborate the conversation with a question again.

 

“When did I start waiting on the porch? Why change the lock and not tell me or is there a girl behind it?

 

"Is that what all the sneaking around is about? And why you didn’t let me touch you since you arrived" he says with a little hit of anger in his voice.

 

"Oh yeah, poor neglected Sergio, it’s always about you and your dick…it’s always about sex with you"

  
The look on Sergio’s face shows how hurt he is by what his boyfriend just voiced but he didn’t flinch, he’s prepared for a fight.

 

"You know what, Fuck you nando, just FUCK YOU…” he says to Fernando pointing his fingers directly at his face”…” I came to London for your birthday and I got nothing in return, not a post, not even a birthday text or a call, by the way you kissed me first that night in your hotel room I might have had other reasons for coming."

 

"Yeah other reasons, Fuck you Mr Smart Ass, We both know the reason you were in London that night and you got it” he rolls his eyes at Sergio

  
“Says the one screaming like a school girl, more...more...more…” he mimic Fernando’s voice that night when they were having a birthday show down.

  
Fernando ignores him, he might want to continue this conversation, but that night was pretty special to him even though he won’t admit it right now, he doesn’t want to ruin the memory with arguments. He rolls his eyes at Sergio

  
“Oh I see what your problem is…because I didn't fly all the way to come and fuck you on your birthday am the bad one" he leans back resting on his car, dropping his phone on the roof of his car not breaking eye contact with his boyfriend.

 

"I wasn't expecting you to come to Madrid for my birthday, I just wanted you to make me know you care"  
He looks away, Sergio has calmed himself down and he’s feeling the rush of emotions creeping in, but he can feel the buzz in Fernando’s voice which only means he has a lot on his mind and they need to talk about it.

 

"That explains it then, you just said it, you dint even want me here. I guess he was good huh? That's why you couldn't even take your hand of his dick for the so called birthday photo with friends"

  
It’s like when he calms down Fernando just shoots another canon that takes his brain to places is really doesn’t want to be- ANGRY PLACES!

 

"FERNANDO! WTF are you going on about" he holds himself back trying not to scream at Fernando, but that is ridiculous, him and another guy? In a photo? Where does this photo exist and he hasn’t seen it. His thoughts are cut off by a very bitchy voice…

 

"Um excuse you...You had your Hand in another guys inner thigh very close to his Johnson, he better not be the fucker that dropped you off last night and called me a chick"

  
Now thinking about the hints Fernando dropped, Sergio thinks he knows what’s going on here- a couple of the other guys already made jokes about the photo and the placement of his hand. He had had more than enough to drink and the amount of cakes he had was too much sugar even for a 27year old, he couldn’t hold himself up so he knelt on the grass with the inflatable silver 27 floating above them and he put his right arm on the other dudes leg for support.

 

"Are you serious right now? Just because of a photo?, I was kneeling and needed support to keep me from falling over, I dint even realize my hand was close to his "you know" he avoids saying its name, looking at how upset, sad, disturbed and worried Fernando’s face looked he just feels guilty for doing nothing apparently... “I would never Fernando" is all he could say.

He moves forward trying to touch Fernando, surprisingly Fernando didn’t push him away or flinch, he lets him. Sergio leans into him, hip to hip, and rests his head on the older footballers shoulder holding him in a hug around the waist. The first hug since he got here.

"There is so much going on right now, I can see it in your face Fernando, you’re doing that thing where your eyes wonder and your face is all serious but you aren’t really focusing on anything… you only do that when there is a lot on your mind and you can’t fix it or find a way for it to go away…”

  
he takes his head of his boyfriends shoulders and uses his hand to turn Fernando’s face to be parallel with his…looking deep into his eyes … Fernando blinks blurry eyed and red cheeked but no tear, just the way he looks when he is Hurt.

  
“You seem to have a lot of issues you want us to talk about, you seem lost baby, can you calm down let’s go inside? I don't want us arguing over stuff babe, I want us to sit and discuss like two people who care for each other"

 

Fernando didn’t make a sound; he is back to the world of being a hermit crab- back into its shell. he dint lift his hands from his side, Sergio is doing all the holding and curdling, he can read the body language, Fernando is having a tough time, he is battling so many issues buried deep inside which worries him might be the major reason for his outburst.

 

***

  
The occurrence of the night before had repeated itself, not because Fernando didn’t want him in the room well he didn’t get to find out. But he knows his boyfriend so much he decided Fernando needed time to himself to calm down.

  
Sergio feels guilty like his actions made matters worse, but dint actually do anything wrong. Maybe he should have stayed home and not gone out for a drink and avoid Fernando being locked out but how would he have known that his boyfriend had planned a surprise visit when he’s not a sorcerer.

 

He had also not made it to the guest room and his back is telling him he slept on rocks and wood. That fucking over priced couch

Its like a grave yard in the house that morning, Sergio is always the one up early , making breakfast but something smells funny and as he begins to wake up more he realised that it’s not as quiet as he initially thought. He can hear some rustling in the kitchen, and yes that’s the sound of a plate, spoons and oh no... No, he is trying to open the broken drawer; he's going to get...

  
He stand up immediately running into the kitchen... too late and Fernando is down on the kitchen floor nursing his head.

 

"Sorry didn't warn you about the drawer and the flying sauce pan"... He shudders and runs his left hand through is hair... "You never cook you know, I dint even know you knew I had a kitchen" He smiles at Fernando, trying to lighten up the mood… “I always do the cooking so didn’t think you would be in here without my supervision sorry? " he says it and shrugs with a mocking tone in his voice like he asking if sorry is the right thing to say

 

Fernando rolls his eyes at Sergio, giving him a stern look and a raised eyebrow he gets his senses back

  
"Oh yeah, ice"

  
He has no ice pack, so he takes cubes and put them in a clean napkin folds it firmly to hold and he kneels before Fernando who now has his back against the island and is holding the affected area. Sergio removed his hand slowly from his head and applied the stuffed cloth to the area and it must have stung a bit

  
“OUCH” Fernando pulls away from Sergio’s touch

  
“Shhhhh” Sergio scoots closer to him with the napkin

  
"COLD" Fernando breathes out quietly

  
"I know, but its good - it would prevent your forehead from being the size of a pumpkin" he says that smiling, He sniffs and asks Fernando incontinent  
"what’s that funky smell? …Are the neighbours roasting something?

  
"FUCK… MY PANCAKES'

 

Fernando jumps up almost knocking him over to look at the burnt pancakes burning away on the oven, and there's a laugh from the corner behind him.

"You tried to make pancakes? Aww baby that is so sweet, ha ha ha...why? How?...when?...ok”

  
“Just shut up okay” Fernando replies him smiling because he knows why it’s so amusing. He just does not cook. Sergio is the chef in this relationship. Every time he’s tried cooking he either hurts himself really bad or almost burns the place down

  
Sergio comes and Hugs him from behind “maybe we shouldn’t try to kill us huh… what do you say? He says to Fernando looking at the black unrecognisable thing in the pan.  
Fernando leans comfortably into the touch and nods slowly. Sergio gives his waist a gentle squeeze caressing his side with the other hand. Fernando tips head backwards and moans slightly and that makes Sergio’s dick twitch. He kisses Fernando slightly at the point where his neck connects with his shoulder; Fernando brings his hand up to hook it behind Sergio’s neck. Sergio takes that as a move on him moves his right hand lower, his mouth still working on Fernando’s neck. Fernando grunts as Sergio’s hand find purchase on his dick stroking him slowly with the tight grip. He dips his ass back to grind on Sergio’s dick behind him and mistakenly puts his hand in the still hot burner.

  
“FUUUCCK!!! He screams jerking away from both Sergio and the oven. What a buzz kill Sergio thinks to himself and tries to make a football joke to lighten the mood.  
“You trying to make pancakes is like you trying to be a defender when you’re a born Striker" Sergio jokes

 

at those words the emotion was sucked form his lovers face. He starts working like a robot again, hold saucepan, scrape burnt pancakes, chuck in the bin, and try again. He was getting out the pancake mix to start all over. The hermit is back. Wow! Way to go SERGIO you really hit the jackpot this time  
Sergio kicks himself in his head for being a total kill joy, why didn’t you shut up? Maybe he would have ignored the burn. He moves toward Fernando

 

"Why don't you go up and check that hit on your face out to make sure it didn't cause any damage or add more stress on the broken nose" he says to Fernando making up an excuse for him to leave.

 

Fernando didn't say a word to him he just went mute again and out to the stairway.

As he walked out Sergio is left alone wondering what is making his boyfriend so unhappy. And To think that he might have added to that makes him feel like shit and he wants it sorted.

 

Few minutes later he's in the bedroom…he drops the breakfast tray on the bed by Fernando.

 

"Hey babe, you awake? Fernando makes an umhmm sound and turns onto his side to watch Sergio

  
“Time to eat and I promise nothing is burnt" he smiles at Fernando “ we got pancakes, not just any pancakes your favourite, chocolate chip pancakes, we got sliced mixed fruits just the w ay you like them, we got orange juice and coffee, I dint make your coffee because you hate it when I make your coffee-I never get it right, so I brought everything you can make it yourself we also have-

 

"hey, stop" Fernando puts his hand on Sergio’s shoulder to stop him from rambling " I got it, I can see everything on the tray, don’t need to spell it out for me…and I was going to make you breakfast, I wasn’t making it for me. I wanted to do something nice for you, I know I've Been a dick to you since I got here and I just wanted to say am sorry” he looks down avoiding Sergio’s gaze

 

" I wasn't even mad at you baby... Sergio Leans and kisses him on the cheek…” Maybe next Time you can Serve me something that isn’t burnt” Fernando smiles and pours coffee into his cup.

 

***

 

  
“Where are we going? Fernando asked buckled up in Sergio’s Porsche Panamera Turbo.

  
After they had breakfast together, Sergio has found his voice and told Fernando to clean up and get dressed. He had said they were going out for a while, nothing over the top just something quiet that what he had told Fernando.  
Sergio is wearing a pair of snug dark blue jeans that seem to be really fitted around his thigh, a white button-through shirt that looks so prim, the pink Michael Bastian deep v-neck jumper Fernando got him last year for his birthday and a pair of one of his numerous sneakers to cap his outfit- he sure does look sexy because Fernando keeps staring at him from the passenger sit.

  
He keeps catching him stealing glances at the corner of his eyes and is doing his victory dance in his heart. Fernando is not looking bad either, he isn’t one to dress fancy but he actually made a good effort today. He’s not in his usual jeans, t-shirt and trainers with a big as jacket to cover it all up.  
He is wearing a pair of Dockers Alpha’s Khaki pants, a long sleeved Denim shirt he folded to his elbows. It has its first three buttons unfastened exposing a white inner wear and he is wearing a pair of Nike high Top sneakers. HOT…Sergio’s brain registers.

  
“We are going somewhere to sit and relax, you know… talk, it’s good to be out and not sit home all day wandering where you might be or what you are doing

  
“We are here”

  
“Where is here” Fernando replied looking around to find out if he can recognise anything but Nope, he actually doesn’t know this place.  
“It’s a new place a little outside of town you’ll like it”

 

 

***

 

They’ve been here a while stuffing their mouth with food and bear. Fernando has gone through 6 bears already, and he is still in his second, he really doesn’t want to have this conversation with an unconscious Fernando, he needs him to be sober for this conversation, he’s about to speak when Fernando breaks the silence.

  
“Why did you bring me here” he says looking into Sergio’s eyes like he’s peering through his soul

Sergio is not surprised, Fernando knows him as much as he knows him, and it’s not a surprise that Fernando could see through all his acts.

  
“Ok, am not going to try and be smart with you, I’ll go straight to the point. First of all give me that”  
He leans forward and snatched the bottle away from Fernando. And he didn’t protest he lets the bottle go like he’s tired of it and just doesn’t want to drink anymore.

  
“ I know there is a lot of stuff bothering you, and there a couple of issues you’ve raised since you’ve been here, a couple you just hinted on and a couple of other things you seem to not want to talk about but I want you to tell me Nando, I really do”

  
Fernando, combs through his hair with his right hand and just doesn’t say anything.  
Sergio can pick up the signals, he is probably reflecting on all their arguments and he is feeling a bit shy from some of the things he might have voices out and now don’t know how to repeat them.

  
“Okay Nando, I’ll make this easy for both of us I’ll ask you stuff and you have to answer. Okay? Fernando nods still not looking up from the spot on the table, like there is a deep history about that spot on the table unknown to mankind.

  
“You mentioned something about changing locks” he looks at Fernando waiting for a reply

  
“ yes, I was out on your balcony for hours and that has never happened before, and when I tried my key it just didn’t work and I asked you if it’s because of your new girlfriend” he pouts

  
Sergio can feel something in Fernando’s voice which he originally thought was because he is shy, but he is beginning to understand what that is but he is not here to make any conclusions till he knows more.

  
“You never even let me explain, I don’t have a girl friend anymore. You said you didn’t like her and it was over, she never had the keys to my house. Last month while I was in training camp someone broke into my house and what made it really suspicious with the police was that the burglar opened the doors. There was no forceful entry.

  
I was asked who else had the keys to my building and I couldn’t tell the police about you, that you were the only one who had them… how would that sound when it comes up in the tabloids that footballer Fernando Torres has the keys to fellow Spaniard Sergio Ramos’ apartment. Am really sorry you had to be outside Nando, I-

  
“Oh My God Serg...I had no idea, I’ve been living a lot in my head lately and I don’t know what’s going on around me. Did they take anything?”

  
“I think just a couple of paintings that didn’t mean anything but cost a fortune and some furniture which I’ve already replaced”

  
“Am so sorry Sergio am really sorry I really feel like a dick now”

  
Sergio smiles at him,  
“It’s ok, Nando, you have nothing to apologise for, not everyone knew about, it and I dint tell you because I dint want you to worry about me. And about the photo on my birthday, I smear to you, Nando I’ll never do that to you. You are the only I want in my life and nobody else. I just don’t want you to have the idea that I would ever cheat on you, as much as it might hurt you, it kills me to know that you don’t trust me as much as I trust you”

  
There it is. That’s what he’s been hearing in Fernando’s voice. It’s Hurt, the raspy inaudible sound and the inability to look his lover in the eye as he speaks.  
Fernando stretches his hands forward and takes Sergio’s hand his and used his thumb to trace circles on the back of his hand.

  
“ hey, I Trust you, I really do, am sorry I was just getting being insecure about the house, the photo, the guy who dropped you off am just so sorry. I said some things I didn’t mean when we had that argument and I regret it terribly. I know you would tell me I have nothing to worry about but…but I just can’t stand being jealous and… unhappy all the time coupled with everything else going on”

  
That it, Sergio thought to himself, all of these things are just secondary he knows there is more to it. He needs to know about it to help Fernando out of it but Fernando won’t speak about so he needs to take a bold step and try ask it out of him.  
He shits closer to leaning heavily on the table, causing their knees to brush past each other under the table, the contact cause Fernando to shudder and tries to pull his hands away, but Sergio hold him still.

  
“Don’t; don’t move away from me Fernando, please… I...I don’t want you slipping away from me, I don’t want to feel like I have to walk on egg shells around you.” He squeezes Fernando’s hands on the table forcing him to stare back into Sergio’s eyes.

  
“Is there anything going on at home? Is there any problem with the kids and Olalla?”  
Fernando seemed startled by the question

  
“No... No… we are fine, the kids are great, sweet as ever” he smiles at Sergio, “ and Olalla is great too, there is really nothing going on with my family we are fine Serg, if something was wrong you’ll be the first I’ll call”

  
He knows that is true, no matter how much Fernando tries to hide stuff from him, he just never seem to be able to hind information pertaining to his family from Sergio, he seems to have a record of every fight or misunderstanding or argument that Fernando and Olalla has had.

  
“Okay that’s good News so what’s going on?” he replied even if his heart wanted different things

  
“Its…the problem is…I have to….everyone wants…I just”

  
“Okay baby calm down and take its slow, it let’s start with one word description okay? Fernando nods in acceptance

  
“What is this problem baby?”

  
“PRESSURE” Fernando replies, like he’s been waiting to talk to someone.

  
“Okay pressure, I got that, pressure on what?”

  
“My game” okay this seems to be working he’s actually talking maybe he should push it a little bit

  
“Okay pressure on your game, from who, and how much pressure”

  
“From everyone, my team, my fans and from me, the expectation is just too much it’s exhausting “he’s quiet again like he’s thinking Sergio is about to speak but he starts talking again.

  
“ they make me doubt myself and sometimes it makes me doubt my abilities, I know how good I am, I know what I can do, but it’s like no one cares anymore and they think am a failure. Sometimes I push myself more than I should during training because people are saying am getting old and it make me scared and physically exhausted, simple goals I can score I just fret and then they say we know he couldn’t do it. They make me feel like I don’t deserve things I get. So many people got pissed and said dint deserve the Golden boot at the Euros and I just hate that trophy so much I just don’t know what to do Sergio, I feel physically and emotionally drained I don’t know if I should quit.”

  
WHAT…NO HE CANT…NO HE JUST CANT QUIT DAFUQ???... Sergio’s brain is doing flip turns but he knows he has to keep calm for them to have this conversation or he would freak his lover out more than he already is.

  
The place they sat is a little dark its couches and a high table, there is really no one around, Sergio stand up and moved to join Fernando on his side of the table, pressing his weight close to Fernando and holding his hand he takes his right hand and places on Fernando’s cheek. He needs him to hear what he is about to say, and he wants him to know how true every word is.

  
“FIRST YOU ARE AN AMAZING PERSON, then You are an amazing Player Nando, and your abilities can not be denied by anyone. You are one of a kind. Sometimes I want to be you. I want to be able to do what you can do. But you know how I console myself that I am not you or can’t do what you do?”  
Fernando shakes his head indicating that he doesn’t know, with his eyes looking as sad as ever, this is not the good kind of hurt when you want someone, it’s the bad kind of hurt where you have lost yourself and you are drowning in your fears.

  
“I get on by the fact that, I know you. I can’t be that great person but that great person is my best friend. No one thinks you are a failure Nando, we love you, I LOVE YOU, and your fans, oh man... Your fans LOVE you. Everyone has their highs and lows baby, and this is just one of your low moments and its going to be okay. You are twenty Fucking Nine dude… how on earth is that old? Especially when you look 23” Fernando chuckles at that statement  
“You are awesome baby, and don’t let anyone tell you any different, you deserved everything you get because you are a hard worker. You deserved that golden boot as much as any other person in that category, you had 3 goals and 2 assist just like they did but you spend lesser amount of time on the pitch. Who says you wouldn’t have scored more goals if you had spent as much time? And Leo loves that trophy you, need to love it too for your kid... I believe in you Fernando, but that is not enough. You need to believe in you too, you need to start believing in you again. Don’t work too hard than necessary or you will fuck with your game. Work the sets that’s been given to you and I don’t want you to ever say a word about quitting anymore, EVER!... okay?”

  
“Okay”

  
“Do you promise to keep on going until you can’t go anymore and you know you have reached your limit?”

  
“I promise Sergio, I promise” he throws his hand around Sergio and hold him in a tight hug, Sergio can hear light sobs filled with so much emotions. Sergio can tell he’s kept that in for so long. He needs to talk about it with someone who understands him, someone who won’t judge him.

  
“You are so good to me Sergio, you’ve been very patient with me especially this week, and I just don’t know what I did to deserve you but am very grateful and I don’t want to lose you. I don’t know what I would do without you in my life. I feel like I can do anything with you by my side, you make me feel like a super hero” he breaks the hug to look Sergio ion the eye

  
Sergio laughs and he takes his hand and squeezes lightly behind Fernando’s neck

  
“That’s very sweet Nando, you the best for me and I don’t want any change, am glad you are in my life and as for being a super hero, that’s actually true - you even have a mask to go with it but where is your cape?”

  
Fernando fists him lightly on his shoulder smiling shyly to himself.

  
“I broke my nose dude that is meant to help me recover” he rolls his eyes at Sergio and for some weird reason that turns Sergio on. It must be a couple’s thing.

  
“Uh-huh I heard you even have a name...what are they calling you now? Is it ZORRES? Or BATNANDO? Ha...ha... Dude you really do have the best fans ever”

  
“Whatever, I can’t deny that they are pretty awesome, but Zorres and Batnando, that’s—

  
“Pretty cool” Sergio cuts him off “I like Batnando, what’s your SUPER power? Make all the players on the field Horny they let you score a goal?”

They both burst out laughing at that. And he’s lost in the moment watching Fernando laugh, the way the wrinkles form at the corner of his eyes and the folds gather on this cheeks by the corners of his mouth when his truly happy and not faking a laugh for the reporters during a press conference or an interview.  
The way he tips his head back and forth to catch his breath when he is truly exhausted from laughing and in that moment Sergio knows he doesn’t really care what he gets or doesn’t but he would live everyday to see that plastered on Fernando’s face.  
He is so proud of his touch on Fernando’s, how he was able to flip and heavy hearted Fernando who was shattered a few minutes ago to the 20 year old boy he fell in love with when he was 18. It’s really late now and he knows they have to start heading back.

  
“am really grateful Serg, I’ve had a great night, best thing I would ask for and am glad you did this because it’s the best thing I’ve had in a long time”

  
“I think it time for us to go babe, you look Knackered” he says to Fernando and Fernando grins at him and just says okay help me up?”

 

 

***

 

  
as much as they’ve had a great time and he knows they’ve rekindles their relationship he still doesn’t know how to go share a bed with his boyfriend and he suddenly feels deflated.

 

Sergio flops on the couch with a little hope that Fernando would join him. Fernando just stood and stared at him. They look at each other awkwardly for a few minute with no words.

  
"Gatto Lock up"

  
Sergio finally says standing up after what seemed like forever.

  
"Oh sure, I'll just head UP" Fernando replies awkwardly

 

Sergio ends up going around to lock up making sure he locked every door, window and set the alarms. After the burglar he has all sorts of things installed by the department.

 

He ends up on his nemesis with a beer in hand. Some soap is on TV and he has no clue what they are saying, he's tired, but their voices seem to be weirdly soothing.

 

He stretches out on the couch reviewing the day’s event, thinking off all that has happened in the last couple of days. How much Fernando has opened up to him? How much their relationship has blossomed in distance. Even though friends tried telling them to end things that it won't work anymore.

Not everyone knew about them per. Say, only their close friends on the team, a few outside the team and his mum.

His mum always talks to him about it because she knows where his heart lies, how in love he is with Fernando.

 

"How do you cope with the fact that he has a family and he goes back to them every time? That he would always choose them, don't you feel guilty sometimes when he spends some family holidays with you instead of his family? Don't you feel hurt that someday he will tell you am sorry Sergio my kids are growing we have to stop"

Those are the words. His mums word that burn into his heart and brain every time he laid his head to sleep. He has tried getting a girl but he is never happy with the girls, he knows Fernando loves him and that he loves his family too. He would never ask Fernando to leave his kids but he met Fernando when he was just 18, he learnt how to love by loving Fernando and that has to count for something.

He would never regret any time spent with the only person he wants to spend the rest of his life with and he would never stop wanting what he wants. And if someday Fernando decides it’s over?... It’s just never going to happen.

He drifts into how they grew together, and how football is their match maker. What the sport means to both of them. And how much their national team means to him and fern ado-being where they met.

He thinks about their sport, everyone loves the sport but they don't get it. Some people see them as performers who have to chase a ball and put it in a net for their amusement.  
Then there are the fans, who believe in the game and in their abilities and support them. Show them that they care and understand. But he knows better. No one truly understands unless you've been there.

There is a memory, or something every sportsman attaches to their sport that keeps them going, that they want to play for. This game is their life; their life is shaped around it. People don't know what it means for that to be taken away from you. Especially when you aren’t ready and you don't want to.

He must have fallen asleep on the couch again because it cold, then the cold seem to have gone and there is something warm pressed heavily against him.  
He tries to move but there seem to be a leg hooked around him and a hand holds his waist in place.

"Hey" a raspy shallow voice says form behind him  
Its Fernando he is pressed between Sergio and the back of the couch.

"What are you doing here? You should be in bed"  
He replied in his deep hoarse and sleepy voice. He rubs gently at the hand around him

"I couldn't sleep, YOU should be in bed. I waited for you to lock up but you didn't show I had to come find you. I was lonely"

He scoots closer to Sergio holding him tighter  
"Not been able to sleep since got here, guess I miss you too much" he says with his lips against the back of Sergio’s neck.

"Sorry babe, this couch has a way of sucking me in when I sit on it" he smiles to himself

"Turn around" Fernando un hooks his leg to give him room. They are now facing each other and Sergio has finally opened his eyes

they stare deep into each other’s eyes for a while. Watching as the only stream of light in the room make each other’s eyes glister. Like the twilight on the shallow river and Fernando speaks

"Am sorry, am very sorry, am certain I gave you the worst birthday ever"

He thinks back to that argument,

"you gave me one of the best nights of my life, making it the best birthday ever. You took care of me Serg, I feel like am constantly putting you in the character of taking care of me. And Now it’s your Birthday and it’s still all about me"

Fernando shut his eyes for a minute and opens them looking more pained

"Am older Serg, am supposed to be taking care of you, am the one with kids, I should be able to care for you and love you the way you deserve to be Loved"  
He draw little circles with his hand around Sergio’s waist.

"Hey…, hey, look at me" Sergio rests his hand on Fernando’s face  
"You can be as old as you want to be but you are always going to be my baby. What gives you the impression that because you are older you have to take responsibility and always put on a brave face? "

Sergio scoots loser, "I get it, it’s a dad thing, am not your kid Nando, that would be way creepy" he cringes thinking about it "am your boyfriend and I also believe am more than just a boy friend to you, shit happens and we have to be there for each other, pick up the pieces try to mend as much as we can and move on. Because it’s what people in love do baby, I don't care what you say but am going to love you the way I know how which makes me happy. If that means I get to be over caring aye aye captain"

They both laugh at his incessant yapping of incorent sentences.  
"Oh shut up, sometimes you just won't shut up"

  
"Make me" Sergio moves even closer

  
Fernando used his tongue to wet his lips slowly. Breathing closely against Sergio

  
"Fucck" Sergio let's out as his body responds to Fernando

  
"That's a good idea but am tired. Come to bed" Fernando tries to go across Sergio to stand up. He has one foot on the floor and the other on the other side of Sergio. Sergio pulls him on top of his with force.

"You weren't leaving were you"

  
"Um nope, just wanted a more comfortable position, I knew you’ll do this"

 

"This? Sergio says stunned"

  
"Yeah this" Fernando takes his leg of the floor and back on the couch to show Sergio the effectiveness of this new position.

Fernando straddles sitting heavily on Sergio’s firm dick. He leans forward and Sergio captures his moth in a kiss grazing his dick along Sergio’s stomach... He likes watching Sergio come on done, either when he is fucking him or when he's being fucked.

 

He unlocks their lips and start moving his hips in a slow movement. Sergio’s dick lined up directly in the hollow of his bubble butt and he keeps on rocking his hips. Grinding on Sergio -fucking him with his ass.

"Fucck I love your ass"

  
"I know you do" Fernando answers moving his ass faster

  
"Uuugggghhhhhmmm!... Yeah like that, fuck... Right there"

"You like that? You Slut?" Fernando says as he feels the wetness of pre-cum from Sergio’s Dick soaking his sleeping pants.

  
"Yeah, I wants to suck your hole so bad, want to hold that firm ass and let my tongue get lost in you"

"Fuck...I like it when you talk dirty" Fernando moves his ass in short moves to rub against Sergio’s head.

Sergio can see the tent in Fernando’s pants and goes for it. He palms Fernando through the pants grabbing his dick. Fuck Nando is Huge…Fat in width and just the right length for his height.

Fernando screams in pleasure of the new found contact, and he rocks his hips faster as Sergio jerks him off. He can feel Sergio dick throbbing so much he knows he needs a release.

  
He removes Sergio’s hand from his dick and leans forward on Sergio. Fuck his dick against Sergio Abdominals is a sensation.

"How do want this to go down, he grins against Sergio’s ears, whispering to him.

  
"I want you to grind on me with your dick rubbing against mine while we come."

  
"You got this all planned out huh?" Fernando smiles to himself,”consider it don't baby it’s what am here for to make you a happy man every time and especially on your birthday"

  
"That's a bad, Birthday card" Sergio snickered

  
"Shut up or you not getting any"

  
Fernando smiles at him and removes the barriers between them. And all Sergio can focus on is the new found skin on skin contact between them.

 

 

***

 

They must have made it to the bedroom or someone dragged his ass up here. He's in his bed and the Feeling of his unexplainable. He's missed his soft mattress, his soft sheet, soft pillow. Everything seems soft now having spent 3days on his couch.

He twists his body, smiling in his sleep like a crazy person as the rays through the window hits his face. He rolls to both ends and back and realized Fernando is not in bed. His brain does a 20 questions check and everything screams kitchen and Fire service but he's too lazy.

After much battling with his mind he shift to open his eyes and crawl out of bed and that's when he saw him.  
BATNANDO! Not Fernando, or Torres or Fernando Torres or Zorres but Batnando.

Fernando was standing by the Door in full gear. He had his Chelsea gear on  
with his Mask and he was smiling at Sergio.  
Sergio swallows heavily at the sight. Ever since he saw Fernando in that mask after he broke his nose he's wanted him to do things to him wearing that mask.

"Fernando?" Sergio has no idea why he is even talking. There is no way he's wearing all this to ask him if it fits.

Fernando smiles to himself  
"You like?"  
Sergio swallows hard nodding but not speaking. He has no idea what would escape him mouth if he was allowed to speak.  
"Call me Batnando"  
Sergio nods  
"its Good to nod, I know you understand but I said call me Batnando, I want to year you say it"  
"Bat..."Sergio’s clears his throat" Batnando  
Fernando grins and grabs the chair by door and sits down, spreading his legs.  
" You want to hear a secret?"

Sergio nods again, and Fernando rolls his eyes  
"Am not wearing any under wear under my shorts; he winks at Sergio" moving his right hand to rub the front of his shorts.  
"And am going fuck you till you cum, I'll fuck you again and when you cum we'll go again, if my dick gets overwhelmed which I know it wouldn't my fingers are long and large enough."

Sergio’s eyes are glued to Fernando’s hand on his dick. He watched with his mouth open and his response is "FUCK yeah"

 

Fernando chortled "what do you want? It’s your birthday after all"

 

"I want everything you said, and I... I want you to fuck me while I watch, and I want to Ride your Huge Dick, and I want to suck you till you come in my mouth" sergio stand up and start to move toward Fernando but fernando stopped him.

 

" don't come to me babe, you have to make me want you... Lure me into fucking you that's all I ask"

 

**

 

"Touch yourself" Fernando instructs watching him"

Sergio traces his hands along his chest, and his neck. He closes his eyes imagining the way Fernando touches him and he goes with that. His rubs at his nipples squeezing at his chest, He tweaks his nipple and makes himself moan.

 

Another set of moan followed his. His eyes flash open to find Fernando touching his dick. That gives him more fire. He traces the length of his hardened dick through is boxer briefs, he grabs it tight and pulls.

 

"Take off your underwear" Fernando says in a voice that sounds like sex if sex has a voice tone.

 

Sergio takes off his white Calvin Klein briefs. He grabs his dick and starts jacking his full length off... "FUCK" he screams he opens his eyes and watches as Fernando puts his hand inside his shorts and grabs his own dick.

He watches for a while and Fernando instructs "spread your legs wider, suck on your fingers and stick them in"

Sergio does as his told, but the feeling of his hand and watching Fernando get off from watching him is too much.  
"Fuck Batnando... You are one nasty super Hero"

  
He close his eyes moaning as he keeps on fucking himself with his fingers.

He can feel a hard muscle on his lips, Sergio flashed open his eyes and sees Fernando’s dick in front of him. He opens his mouth and Fernando sleeps in.  
He sucks Fernando devoutly still fingering his ass.  
Fernando pulls away from him. Sergio watched the pink headed huge dick firmly looking at him.

"It’s so beautiful" he said dreamily

  
"You are so weird"  
Fernando replies moving forward to lie on top of Sergio. He captures his mouth in a wet hot and very demanding kiss.

Fernando breaks the kiss "Roll over"

  
Sergio obeys immediately. He still has his long sleeved jersey on with his shorts pulled below his balls. It seems to be a turn on for his lover.  
He's spanks Sergio’s ass, the well rounded, firm and large gluteus maximums vibrates causing it to giggle. Fernando's dick responds in an upward movement.

 

Sergio had already prepared himself open. Fernando slips his dick in... Fuck! Is he tight?...he fucks Sergio, Sergio keeps moaning his name. He grabbed the sheets searching for leverage; he tries to muffle his moans with the sheets.  
Fernando slams into him one last time and Sergio is coming without touching his dick.

 

"FUCK how did you do that?"

 

"What? I haven't even started yet"  
Fernando gloats in his new found glory. He moves to the head of the bed and gives Sergio time to catch his breath and they are off.  
Fernando pulled Sergio on top of him. Sergio props himself on his elbow. The inside of his thighs graze Fernando’s dick and a moan escaped gritted teeth. Sergio likes the feeling of the Hard Shaft pressing firmly against him.

He moves his right hand between them and grabs Fernando’s Dick. He tugged on the aroused Penis and Fernando is left wanting.  
He grabs Sergio by the neck and pulls him down for a kiss. Sergio opened his mouth almost immediately, Fernando slips his tongue into Sergio’s mouth licking at the walls of the inside of his mouth, and Sergio captures his tongue and sucks on it and continues to stroke Fernando.

The feeling of the mask plastered on Sergio’s face makes it more special and he's immediately turned on- he can feel his dick getting hard again.

Fernando's signalled for him to undress him. Sergio swallows and moves or Fernando. Taking his time like this a treasured moment he would want to remember for the future when he is jerking off to this. He takes off Fernando’s boots, his socks; he removed the long sleeved jersey taking extra care not to remove the mask.  
He slowly removes the blue shorts and he's left with the huge red headed monument Sergio would kill for, Sergio opened a condom and slips it on. He stares at it with so much desire he drools on Fernando’s thigh.

"Dude, that was hot until you made it gross"

  
"Fuck you, why are you so Hot"

"Sit on my dick”

  
Fernando instructs. Sergio’s launched himself on the hard straining muscle underneath his ass. His hole is already dripping slippery ejaculate from getting so aroused.

His body is used to anal sex like most guys, that when he is aroused his body secrets clear fluids that can fill a small bottle of lube. Fernando thinks this is Hot because it means he is turned on and wants him so bad.  
The first time it happened after he fucked Sergio for the first time they were both scared and spoke to a doctor who said it’s very normal. It’s just his bowel rebelling against him for shoving something up his ass.

The wetness from the fluids make the movements graceful. Sergio used his left hand to hold himself up on the headboard and used his right hand to guide Fernando's cock inside of him.

It took three slow levels of insertion for Fernando to be in because of his size. Fernando balanced his hand on Sergio’s hips. Sergio leans his ass and whole body backwards sitting comfortably with Fernando's full length buried inside of him.

Sergio stars to rock his hips. Well that's one hell of a dance his been wanting to do.  
He moved his hips slowly enjoying the rhythm of the forward and backward movement.

"Yeah... Fuck...” Sergio screamed increasing his pace.

  
Moaning, Sergio propped himself up bouncing strenuously on the older footballer, aching his back to get Fernando as deep as he can go.

Sergio moans softly and bounces, groaning deeply to the slap of skin on skin.  
Fernando now moaning slightly, watching the glorious sight of Sergio, bouncing 10times more than a ball ever could, his muscles are flexed, the veins on his neck, arms and thighs are strained with stress like a man in battle showing his worth to gain approval.  
But the look on his face is just the opposite; he looks defeated by desire, broken by want. His pupils are blown, lips full and red and he's panting like he just ran a marathon with his mouth hanging open letting out slight moans of satisfaction.

"Fuck" watching Sergio closely Fernando bucks his hips biting his lips when Sergio tips his head back and let out a soft moan. He curls his hand around Sergio’s waist and grabs a handful of ass aiding him closer.

The sensation on his ass hole put strain on his dick. He can feel the pre-cum dripping from his cock. He looks down at Fernando who continues bucking his hips faster because he is close. Sergio feels the firm grip of Fernando’s hand on his cock. He can feel his eyes roll back into his skull.

  
"Fuck... Yeah baby feels. So good FUCK"

  
Sergio cried out as Fernando swipes his thumb across the slit of his dick

"Am gonna cum baby... Am am FUCK" he cums all over Fernando. A couple gets plastered on his mask. Sergio leans forward and licks his cum of Fernando's face and the NO9 Fernando pulls him in a kiss, and they are cum swapping.

"Fuck is so close" Fernando breaths out still bucking his hips into Sergio.  
"I want to suck you off Batnando"

"Please Batnando, I want you to cum in my mouth and spill all over my face"

Fernando' released his waist he definitely wants Sergio’s mouth on his dick. Sergio slides down and covers the muscles with his mouth. He sucks down the whole length at a go. He knows Fernando is too aroused to last long so he wastes no time teasing. He goes down for business like all he wants form that dick is the milk it produces.

He sucks Fernando like a Black and Decker Hoover with 1800 Horse power. And Fernando is soon coming in his mouth; she jerks Fernando and shoots his load on his face – the corners of his mouth his cheeks and his nose. He licks every drop of Cum. Fernando pulls him up.

"C'mere"

  
"You taste so good" Sergio tells Fernando

  
"Naa you just a Slut" they smile against each other’s lips.

  
They lock their lips in a deep kiss, tongue pressing against each other. They stay like that for 3minutes and Fernando can see Sergio drifting to sleep.

 

*  
He sniffs Sergio’s neck and the scent of his cologne and the weight of Sergio on him turns him on instantly.  
It’s been a while; you can't blame his dick for being on call two minutes after rounds. It’s from moths of abstinence waiting for his lover.

His dick grows had between them. He let Sergio drift to sleep

 

Fernando coaxes Sergio into lifting his body and rest him on his back. Pushing his legs apart and put a hand between them.  
He wriggles his body and settles between Sergio’s legs. He rests his body weght on Sergio watching as his chest rises and falls- He's watching him sleep.

 

Sound like something form a cheesy movie, but he's never understood what people enjoyed from watching the person they love sleep. But now he does looking at Sergio.  
To see that peace on their face, the feeling of trust and safety in the way they let themselves go.

The look that seems like they are almost smiling in their sleep but it’s actually your mind playing tricks on you out of passion and feelings.  
You don't want to do anything that would take that moment away from them. But. Fernando feels like crap that he's about to put a stop to the slumber- NOT REALLY

Fernando used his hand to aid Sergio's leg wider. Smearing is fingers wet with saliva out of habit not that Sergio’s ass needs it. He presses into the ring of muscles. Having penetrated him two times already, he is easy as fuck. Fernando caresses the entrance of Sergio’s hole with his thumb.  
It feels soft and retracts when he touches it. It’s so sensitive. He puts 3 of his fingers into Sergio returning the favour from that Night.

That got him moaning in his sleep. He opened his eyes and Sergio is a mess.

  
"Fuck...batnando I can't... I already went twice I didn't even know I could do...ooh fuck Nando"

  
Sergio rolls his hips as Fernando continues to fuck hi with his fingers

 

"I didn't know I could do that...Batnando doesn't play Nice... He is one nasty piece of Sshh...FUCK" Sergio screams as Fernando hits the right sport

"You were saying?" Fernando teases

" Shit... Batnando is cruel; he hides behind the mask and does things to me in my sleep"

"I find that kind of disturbing... You make me sound like a pedo" Fernando says digging his finger in more  
Sergio chortled, cringing at the image of that...

"Now whenever I watch you wearing this mask all am going to see is my Cum smeared over the Number 9"  
He reaches out and rubs his hand along Fernando’s chest

 

Fernando thought about it for a while.  
"You've Marked My Mask for Life..."

 

"Yes Batnando it’s for me and me al…FUCK...stop doing that" he tells Fernando who stops the movement of his fingers in Sergio's ass

"No I didn't me stop... Please don't stop" Sergio grabs unto his hand and shoves it up his ass...

"Now when I wear this Mask all am going to see is today, and me Fucking you inside the goal post on the Pitch" he croaked his finger into a scissor shape and Sergio is screaming inaudible words.

"You want to watch me? Make sure your eyes are open all the time"

  
Fernando reaches for another condom and Sergio bats his hand away.

  
"Just do it, am not fucking anybody else"

 

Fernando slips into Sergio, Fucking him, like he wants to nail him to the bed... His aim is to hit the right spot and every thrust... He thrust in and out, the pace grew faster and faster, the room is filled with echoing screams form Sergio. Screaming BABTNANDO...BATNANDO... Harder Harder... Fuck yeah... Harder ...Yeah Baby you feel so good buried inside of me.

 

He watches Fernando, studying every movement, watching his face as he's about to climax. Sergio grabs his own dick and is jerking of with the rhythm Fernando is fucking him with. Soon they are coming together and Fernando falls on a hip on top of him.

  
"That was Hot... I came 3 times fuck I can still feel your dick in my ass" Sergio smiles sleepily

Fernando slides of him leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

  
"Well am that good..."

  
"Yeah maybe, or maybe the mask gives you super powers. Sergio smiled lazily removing the straps and taking the mask off the striker. First time its coming off since they started. “I’ll keep this wit me at all times, don’t know when I’ll see BATNANDO AGAIN” he puts the mask under his pillow

 

"Ha ha the guy behind the mask is the same guy out of the mask and you know it... Am that good"

"Yes... You are that good I don't think I want anything close to my ass hole for a while" they both giggle and Sergio is rolling into Fernando’s arms

"Shower" he say against Fernando’s chest

"Noo I like this" he puts his right arm around Sergio,..".maybe when you can stand Fernando teases

"Whatever...well fuck you and that monster between your legs"

 

***

 

In the shower Sergio stands behind Fernando, Sergio runs his hand down Fernando’s back Exploring every curve, every detail, recalling old marks and making a mental note of new scars, marks and dents caused by change in weight and excessive training.  
Sergio rubs Fernando’s neck with a little more pressure, using the pad of his thumb to feel Fernando's skin. He kisses the back of Fernando's neck, the side of his neck and licks at his earlobe.

 

He traces slow wet kisses down Fernando's Neck, leaning a little over; he nips at the skin on Fernando's upper arm grazing his teeth along his clavicle hard enough to a leave mark.

 

The time has finally come for Fernando to head back. In 2days he would be back in London and Sergio would be all alone. He doesn't know when they would see each other again.  
Sergio doesn't want to think about the fact that in just over 24 hours Fernando would be gone. But it’s inevitable, it’s just sitting there like a beehive in a remote area, you know it’s there but you try to ignore it because if you poke it without proper preparation it can cause some serious damage.

 

"Yeah" Fernando moans softly in a slight whisper... He tips his head back to rest on Sergio's shoulder.

 

Fernando is mute again, but this is the good kind of mute, not the hermit mute. He leans back against Sergio resting all his weight on the younger man so the water can smear his chest.

Sergio wraps his arm across Fernando's chest holding him tight. He leans his head forward to rest on the knot of Sergio’s back feeling the hot water trickle down his arms.  
Sergio propels his neck forward to give more room to his mouth on Fernando's neck. Fernando turns instantly and captured his lips in a kiss

 

"I want you" Sergio say between kisses.

  
Because he really does, you might consider him selfish because he wants the universe to stop so he can be with Fernando. He doesn't care about anything else and that's okay as long as he has the love of his life with him.

 

Fernando released his lips, taking in air through both his mouth and nose he looked at Sergio, blown pupils, flushed faced and glowing pillowy lips...

"FUCK me"

  
He puts emphasis on the priority.

  
Sergio's dick responds, making the connection between their bodies grander. But he holds himself.

 

Sergio laces his fingers with Fernando's bringing their hand to rest on his side. He licks a straight line along exaggerated jugular of Fernando’s neck, releasing his left hand he hold Fernando still on his Mandible, head crooked up... He caresses every inch of Fernando’s neck, his ears the sensitive corners of his face and relaxes his hand in his lover’s hair.

 

"fUCk" Fernando moans... "Feels so good baby"

  
Sergio smiled to himself "you might be BATNANDO with the HUGE DICK and PERFECT ASS and FUCKS of ten MEN in you, but I've got the SILENT TOUCH baby even without a mask...”.

 

Sergio traced his hand down the hard counters of Fernando’s stomach Brush passing his dick in a slow and slight glaze. Fernando bucks his hips into Sergio’s hand. He grins to himself moving his hand quickly away from Fernando’s dick and ghosting his fingers lower below his balls while his lower arm kneads at Fernando’s dick.

 

"Uuhh... Yeah....huuuhh" Fernando breathes through is mouth making incoherent whispers. He turns his head to the side kissing Sergio hard. He Moans Loud into Sergio's mouth when Sergio slips a finger into him.

 

The noises Fernando is making is making Sergio’s dick harder if could grow any more rigid. What makes it so sexy is the award position in which they are and watching Fernando grind against his finger is so hot.

 

He slips out his finger, surprised by how moist they are, without lube and that is definitely not water from the shower jets. Sergio licks at his finger and Fernando watches him closely, the way Sergio licks the fluids that emerged from his body. "Fuck... That is so Hot"

"I think I have a better idea" Sergio grins at him. Because he actually does

"What idea can I see? "

  
Fernando tries to turn around to keep watching but Sergio’s strong hands have him where he wants him. He might be younger but he is definitely stronger and they both know it.

  
Sergio laughs because for a serious athlete Fernando is pretty ridiculous

"You don't have to see this baby" he smiles and squeezes a handful of Fernando's ass

  
"Use your imagination and just Feel"

 

Sergio bends Fernando's upper body forward causing him to assume a bending position. Fernando put out his hand to steady himself. His hands hit the tile wall. He closes his eyes in expectation of Sergio’s dick.

 

Sergio drops to his knees, hands firm around Fernando's thigh. Sergio leans in and swipes his tongue over the ring of muscles.  
"Fuuucck, oh Fuck... Do that again"

 

Sergio flicks his tongue at Fernando's entrance. He feels the muscle contract against his tongue; he likes the feeling and continues flicking his tongue vigorously at Fernando's hole.

 

Fernando can't hold a single word. He is making incoherent sounds struggling to keep Fernando up. He is balanced on his left hand against the tiled wall while his right hand attends to more pressing course.

 

Sergio feels a trickle of fluid dripping off Fernando's ass unto his chin. He licks every drop. He covers Fernando’s hole with his mouth and sucks on the sensitive area with much intent.

 

"Uhhhm...yeah...fuck yeah.... Huuuuh yeah...yeah Fuck"

Sergio increases his suction, he feels a deep contraction in Fernando’s whole, he separates his lips from the holes. He watches as the pink muscles open to reveal an even brighter pink area

"Fuck"

  
His dick aches in pain of want, he sticks his tongue into the muscles as it reseeding. It feels like his tongue is trapped. He moves his tongue dipper into Fernando Fucking him with his tongue.

"Shit! Fuck me baby... Shit!!... Ohh fuck"

  
He loses his balance almost tipping over, but Sergio has a firm grip on him holding him still. Fernando keeps grinding his ass against Sergio’s face, fucking himself on his lovers tongue.

 

"Baby Fuck me... I want you now! Am ready" Fernando whines desperately

 

Sergio smirked rising from his knees replacing his now hot tongue with 2 of his fingers

  
"But am not ready, I have other ideas" he says pushing his fingers deep

"Nnnmff...No baby... Save something for later"

He screams in an almost cry as Sergio hits the right spot. Sergio grins and croaked his fingers again brushing the spot with more attention and keen  
Fernando screams and starts saying something Sergio has no idea what it is but it’s definitely not Spanish he's not even sure it’s a real thing

" Huhma deitchma fuchg ma GAH! Laska baska yah yah yah FUUck"

  
"WHAT?" Sergio asked him with a mocking tone.

  
"Please... Please" Fernando begs

  
"Aww so Batnando begs huh? I guess I should be the one wearing that sexy mask now, I got skills” he grins and nips at Fernando’s back.

Sergio let's go off him turns the water off and tries stepping out but Fernando straightens up and hold him in place.

  
"You are not going to not fuck me are you"

  
Sergio laughs at the statement not knowing what to answer yes or no. It’s like his back in English class when you say yes to a twisted question and you actually mean no. He ignores both options

 

"As you can see there is no condom stash in the bath, let me go get one"

 

Fernando grabs his dick and moves to close the space between them.

  
" Am not fucking anyone else either and I already fucked you bareback so why not"

he bits at Sergio’s lips

For some reason Sergio finds that sexy "you sure baby" he cards his hand in Fernando's wet hair

 

"Yeah, all I want is you inside me NO BARRIER" he smiles

 

“ alright then”. As he moves his dick to Fernando’s hole, he can feel the hotness and can't wait to get inside of him.  
Sergio pushes in and slipped in freely; fuck all that work paid off. Fernando is whimpering in a mixture of pain and emotion. His hole is now overly sensitive due to being bang up by Sergio’s tongue and fingers.

Sergio holds him close around the chest fucking him hard. He might be fucking for the next few months too. His movements are fast and robust with purpose. He thrust into Fernando going balls deep and out. Balls deep and out.

"Fuck Nando you feel so good... I could live inside you" he bites down on Fernando's neck.

  
"Fuck yeah, my ass would be glad to host" his voice shaky and filled with desire.  
Sergio smacks him on the ass and releases his shoulder.

 

He knows he's about to come and Fernando is already in tatters he wraps his hand around Fernando's Huge Dick jerking him off faster with the same space as the slapping sound of his body hitting Fernando's body. The sound is elevated by their wet skin.

 

"Yeah yeah... So close... Fuck yeahhh" and Fernando is coming all over Sergio’s hand. The feel of Fernando's cum all over his hand pushes him to the edge; he increased his pace, slamming into Fernando. He slams into him three hard times and soon he is coming inside Fernando.

 

"Fuck!...you are so hot"

 

Fernando did not reply his breath is shaking and shallow and his heart is racing, trying to recover.  
Sergio pulled out of him and a warm array of jizz drizzle out of Fernando's Hole.

"Fuck" Sergio says as he watched the very brightly red, swollen abused hole as his cum drizzle out.  
He sticks one finger inside to fuck Fernando with his load.

"Aahhh.... Fucck! Stop... I can't... Can't... I can't baby" he keeps panting and Sergio smiles to himself satisfied.

Fernando switched on the water gets; he turns in Sergio’s arm and hugs him in a kiss. Using him for support

"Can you stand on your own baby? Sergio teases"

  
"FUCK YOU, you’re not that good I thought we came to the shower to get cleaned up" Fernando replied without moving away.  
Sergio's smiles to him elf, he reaches down with his right hand hold Fernando on the left he put shampoo in his hand and applies it to Fernando’s hair...

 

Its time to clean up his mess

 

 

***

After lots of argument whether to cook or order something, they finally decides to order in and just enjoy the moment.

Sergio sprawls out on his back, his head on Fernando’s lap and they are watching a movie. Fernando occasionally runs his fingers through Sergio’s hair.

"Nando?" Sergio breaks the silence

  
Fernando looks down at the younger defender

  
"What babe"

  
"You know I love you right"

  
"Yes I do" Fernando replies running his hand through his lovers hair

  
"You know I'll do anything for you right"

  
"Yes baby"

  
He does know. If there is anything Fernando knows well, it’s the fact that Sergio loves him. He know Sergio loves him he would do anything for him. But he sees that look in Sergio’s eyes; Sergio might not know how much he loves him. Maybe if he says it more often it might help convey his message.

 

"I love you Sergio, loving you is the best thing that ever happened to my life, I don't want you to question my love Serg, you are everything for me. I hope you believe me because I mean it. Am happiest when am with you. It hurts me that I'll be back in London without you in a few days. I know am supposed to be excited that am going back to my family, don't get me wrong am happy to see them but I would give anything to make you my family and have you around to come home to."

 

He holds Sergio’s face in his right hand, rubbing light circles with his thumb on Segio's stubble.

"You know I love you right?" He returns the same question Sergio had asked him.

  
"Yes baby "

  
Sergio smiles at him eyes glistering like pure brown coffee pouring in a wine glass, clear as still water...Fernando stares harder and he can see himself in Segio’s glass eyes, he stared at the rigid slope of his nose as it leads to bright pink lips curved into a smile

 

"Don't look at me like that" Sergio says shyly but still looking at his lover

  
"You are so beautiful, God! I can get lost in your eyes"

  
Sergio shrugs bashfully, turning his hand in Fernando’s T-shirt

  
"When you say things like that I get all tingly”

 

Sergio winks slowly at him pulling him down by his t- shirt and they are lost in the comfortable familiar warmth of each other’s mouth, exploring and finding the veins under each other’s tongue.

  
The doorbell goes off, and Sergio reluctantly pulls away.

 

"I'll get it"

  
***


End file.
